Sit fest
by IYfanperson
Summary: PG, alittle language. So Inuyasha is tired of getting sitted....


_Anyway, this is a purely joke fiction, sort of. I am completely pissed off at the fact of people making Kagome "sit" or "Osuwari" Inuyasha for doing jack s. It really irks me. Well Kagome screws up this time._

**Kagome goes to far**

Inuyasha walks into the Kaede's hut. The gang had just finished a rough battle with Naraku.(Ha screw details they are not important) "Hey kagome, old women." He finished glancing up at Kaede.

"Inuyasha… Osuwari." Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground.

"Aye(Check out this old beans English accent) that is true inuyasha, aye you should pay more respect to your olders."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean old woman?"

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha braced for the worst "Sit!" Again he plummeted to the ground.

"My god you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha shouted at her

"Inuyasha… Osuwari!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha went deep in.

"hahaha inuyasha got sat over and over!" Shippo laugh at Inuyasha. Inuyasha now thoroughly pissed off gets up and pounds Shippo a few times on the head"

"inuyasha… Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit!" Kagome shouted again at the Hanyou

"My god you really are a bitch!"

Kagome formed the words out "Shut up! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit!"

Inuyasha picking himself off the ground walks out of the hut and slams the door.

"Inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome yelled through the door, and completely satisfied at the crashing sound.

Shippou chuckled at Kagomes antics. "haha inuyasha so deserves it!"

Inuyasha jumped onto a tree branch and relaxed until lunch. Kagome came out with food "Come down here, stop sulking, its not a big deal!"

"oh my god! Not a big deal, you are a wench!." Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha… Osuwari" and again he plummeted through the branch into the ground. "Now eat with me"

"Do I get a say in the matter?"

"Not really."

"God burn in hell wench."

"inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome pulled out a sandwich when Inuyasha got up.

"that's it bitch! Kikyo is so much better then you, You are a slut with these fucking beads." Inuyasha stormed off.

"inuyasha…" Kagome raised her voice "Sit! OSUWARI! Sit! Osuwari!"

"Hey stupid bitch! Speak one fucking language or the other please!"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome sighed "SIT! OSUWARI!"

"This is comical you are really low life dirty hoe you know that, even those chunks of dirt are better then you!!!' Inuyasha said as he could no longer control his temper.

"Inuyasha… SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"That's better you wench!"

"SIT!"

With that Inuyasha fell silent as he noticed his hole was now 20 feet deep. "Wow this sucks ass."

Shippo comes running from nowhere that night. "KAGOME HE HIT ME!'

"Did he now?" Inuyasha comes walking into the hut to be met by Kagomes evil glare. "What did you do to shippo?"

"nothing." Inuyasha tried to think, but he left the little Kitsune alone. "I swear!"

"Sure thing, Inuyasha.. SIT! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari!" Inuyasha got up and raised a finger at the Kitsune. "Oh not you won't! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha though for a moment and wondered what would happen if he actually tried to kill the whore that dared claim his friendship. "I think I might let you die the next time you get captured."

Kagome thought about his words for a moment "Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari!"

With that Inuyasha recovering from the effects 20 minutes later hopped onto the tree. "Guess what next time you do that Ima fucking commit suicide you stupid wench!" Inuyasha walked away after stealing the Jewel shards from her backpack and getting sat 50 times.

the next morning Inuyasha is by himself

"HERE! NARAKU! I HAVE SOME JEWEL SHARDS FOR YOU!" Inuyasha had completely snapped from what Kagome had done to him. "Hell I will give you Tessaiga, If you promise to use the Bokoryuu on me, or what is known as the "Backlash Wave"!

Naraku pissed off at being called out decided to set up a trap. One equivalent to that of team rockets intelligence. Inuyasha basically saying "here is Pikachu" but instead they dig a hole to capture him in.

Inuyasha walked down the pathway and tumbled in a hole. Naraku chuckled "Prepare for Trouble" Kagura playing the James duet "Make that double" "To save the world from devastation" "To unite all people within the nations" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "Ah forgot a line" "oh you stupid.. that's the last time I'm using you for anything" "prepare to fight" "fight" fight" "Meowth that's right" Hakudoshi jumped from a mysterious cloud.

Now Inuyasha wondered if there was his shrooms in the lunch he had yesterday "wow, what the hell is this supposed to be?" Inuyasha started handing the Tessaiga over to Naraku when Kagome sees.

"Inuyasha… Sit…" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"What did I fucking tell you" With that Inuyasha used his 'Kaze no Kizu'(Wind Scar) on the ground digging a hole in. Upon jumping in the hole he used it again to burry himself alive.

**The end.**


End file.
